


Bark at the Moon

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: In But A Moment of Time [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Although they don't know each other, they can still join together to sing the song of their kind.(Disclaimer: does not contain actual barking)





	Bark at the Moon

"Hey! Where you goin', Ammy?! The village is the _other_ way!" 

Issun hadn't a single clue as to what precisely had come over Amaterasu right now. All he really knew was that one moment they were headed to Kamiki Village, and the next Ammy had turned back around and was headed into a cursed zone. Nothing he said could deter her. 

"What's gotten into you, furball?!" First Issun tried taking a hold of her fur and pulling roughly at it. When that failed, he took hold of his sword and tried jabbing her with it. No response from doing that, either. With no other tactic, Issun was left to hold on to her fur as tightly as he could.

Amaterasu was running quite fast; Issun could see the flowers and greenery trailing behind her. Wherever it was she had in mind, she wanted to get there as early as possible. Eventually, she ran directly into aforementioned zone. Issun wished for once that she'd just stop with 'leap before you think'.

...

"Link! Have you lost your mind?! This isn't the way to the castle!"

Behind her, Midna could see Hyrule Castle becoming more and more distant.

Despite this, Link showed no signs of turning back around towards it. It were as though something much more powerful was calling him. The only time he stopped in his tracks was to lift his head up and sniff the air. Then he kept going, full speed ahead. Not even plunging into twilight stopped him this time.

Midna was going to have to have a few words with Link as soon as he reverted to human form. 

...

Given how fast both lupine creatures were going, it was a wonder as to how they didn't end up colliding into one another. Instead, Ammy and Link managed to screech into an abrupt stop, just short of the other. Their companions, however ended up flying off their backs and did slam into each other themselves. The result was an "Ack!" and "Ugh!" respectively coming from Issun and Midna.

"Hey!" Issun then proceeded to begin jumping up and down, rather irate at all this. "What's the big idea?! Why'd you have to go and do that?!" 

"Me?!" Now Midna was showing just how annoyed she was. "You think I told my ride there to go and take a detour into this place?!" 

As the two of them bickered, both wolves sat down and just stared into each other's eyes. When Ammy cocked her head in curiosity, Link did the same. As Link craned his head forward, Ammy mirrored the action. Neither of them were all that sure as to what to do, now that they'd met a wolf they'd never seen before. 

Both of them stood up and sniffed each other's noses. Then, they started walking in a two-wolf circuit, keeping their eyes on the other. Their peculiar behavior ended up catching the attention of both their riding companions.

"Uhhh...Ammy?" 

"Link, what the heck are you doing?" 

Before the two companions could ask proper questions, however, a loud, ear splitting cry pierced the air. At once, the two wolves stopped and stared in the direction it came from. Then they both took on stances of battle, their growling in sync with one another. 

Issun and Midna watched as both twilight monsters and red imps gathered into one group, surrounding all four of them. Both sides waited to see what their enemy was going to try. 

...

It were the monsters that struck first.

Several of each kind jumped forward in the direction of the wolves. Luckily, Amaterasu and Link were prepared; they managed to jump away in the nick of time. Their next action involved them running to the back of the monster horde. 

"Careful, furball!" Issun shouted. "Those imps can block your attacks!" Sure enough, when Ammy lunged for one, she was knocked back by it taking a large string instrument and using it as a shield. 

"Link!" Now it was Midna's turn to offer advice, as he ripped apart one of the twilight monsters. "As long as one of them is alive, it'll revive the other ones!" Like she said, a loud screech from the surviving monster, and the others were back. 

For what felt like an eternity, the two companions could only watch as their lupine friends were knocked about. The two wolves were only able to get away and run after over to both of the others. When they did, both were scratched up and quite injured. Now, Issun turned to look up at Midna. 

"Well, do you got any ideas?!" He asked of her. 

"Do you?" Midna crossed her arms and looked down at him. To her surprise, Issun jumped up to her ear, and whispered something that the two wolves couldn't hear. When he jumped back down, she nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess we can give that a shot." 

...

Before Link and Ammy realized it, both of their traveling companions jumped onto their backs. What surprised them was who chose who; Issun on Link's back, Midna on Ammy's. 

"This better work, you oversized flea!" Midna shouted to Issun as the wolves started running again. 

"I'm not a flea!" Issun retorted. 

Both wolves were then directed to the opposite monsters, as per the other two's instructions. Link to the imps, Ammy to the twilight monsters. 

On Issun and Midna's commands of "Go!" and "Attack!", the wolves were promptly tearing all the monsters apart. Said monsters were all taken by surprise by this. 

"Smash the instruments!" Issun said to Link. "That way they can't defend themselves!" 

"When there's two left," Midna told Ammy, "take them out at the same time!" 

A chaotic mix of slashing, biting, smashing, and ripping ensued. At the end of it all, the wolves emerged victorious. The proof was in the numerous mangled bodies underneath them both. 

...

After the group exited the zone, the companions got a fire set up. Next to them, the wolves sat and rested, recuperating. 

"So what's your story?" Midna asked of Issun while keeping to the shadows, once introductions were out of the way.  

Issun was bouncing a lot more now. "I'm a traveling artist who hopes to be recognized! You?"

"Ruler of a place called the Twilight Realm. Well, technically not, but that's a whole other story." 

"Really now?" Issun pulled out, as if from thin air, a large paper and art supplies. 

Midna nodded, watching to see what exactly he was doing. "And my ride there? Believe it or not, that's a transformed person." 

"Oh, that's nothing!" Issun got to work, keeping focus as he drew. "My ride there's a goddess! A sun goddess!" Despite not saying anything to this, Midna raised an eyebrow. She was, to say the least, a tiny bit impressed. 

...

Meanwhile, the two wolves stood to their feet, and stretched out as best they could. Both of them proceeded to walk to a nearby pair of hills, one for each hill. The other two looked up from Issun's artwork to see what these two had planned. 

Above them, the full moon shone brightly, bathing all around them in its enchanting light. Once each wolf took their respective spot on the very top and center of the hills, they once more stared into each other's eyes. 

Initially, all they did was stand there, like they'd been petrified. Then Amaterasu sat down, with Link imitating her. The two wolves then broke eye contact, slowly dropping their heads down.

Finally, without warning, both quickly snapped their heads back up and let loose a pair of impressive howls. The sound of these two, blended so perfectly and beautifully, seemed to carry on for miles. 

When the two pairs later said their goodbyes to one another, and departed back to their own worlds, a sense of having lost something loomed over them all. 

But in exchange, they got a masterpiece, courtesy of Issun. He sure got the good side of all four of them in battle. 

Perhaps Midna could get Link to put it up in his house when their journey was over. 


End file.
